So very far away
by British Raven
Summary: 4 soldiers are catapulted from an alternative Earth to remnant, how will these 4 soldiers affect the balance on remnant, will they find a way home, or will they fall like so many before them. AU
1. Chapter 1

So very far away

Chapter 1

Earth

27th April 2017

London-England

Colonel 'Red Crown' of the Specialized Assault Group felt like her lungs were on fire as she pelted down the road, bullets whizzed and buzzed by her head or slammed into the asphalt or concrete around her, she dived into cover thankful for the respite as she lifted her gun above her cover and blind fired at where the bullets came from, she lowered her weapon and tried to raise her squad on the radio again.

"White cloud, this is Red crown do you copy over." No response, save for the usual static feedback.

"White cloud come in over" no response, she put the radio back on her webbing as a hail of bullets slammed into the cover shielding her.

"Damn it" she cursed as she peeked around cover in time to see 3 enemy soldiers advancing towards her, she ducked behind cover again as they raised their weapons and fired sending chips of concrete and asphalt into the air. Red crown waited for a lull then popped up and fired of a three round burst from her recently developed MK 92 assault rifle, the bullets hit home, two burrowing into the flesh of one soldiers neck rupturing his jugular and severing his spine, the other flew off and pinged off a metal lamp post that had somehow survived the intense battle going on around it. The other two soldiers ducked behind any cover they could find and returned fire forcing 'Red Crown' into cover, thinking quickly she pulled a fragmentation grenade off her webbing pulled the pin and launched it to approximately where one of the enemy soldiers was taking cover, a cry of 'GRENADE' was heard before it went off and a pain filled cry was heard, a guttural snarl of rage was heard following by drumming footsteps Red Crown rolled to the side as the last enemy soldier vaulted over her cover and rammed a sword into the spot she had just been. Looking up she got a look at her enemy, he seemed human but she knew he wasn't he was a Jaeger, German for hunter, a sub species of humanity which has been at war with human kind for some time to become the dominant species on the planet. They were easily recognizable due to the fact that they had a pair of horns, unique to each individual, on the top of their heads and their faces were marred with unexplained markings, they were generally stronger and faster, but they lacked intelligence, they were not stupid by any means but they were definitely less smart than the average human, this led to their equipment and tactics being subpar to their human counterparts, but their speed and strength made up for this short coming, to a degree. Red Crown raised her rifle and fired of a quick three round burst one to the head two to the chest putting the Jaeger down for good.

"This is Lit Candle to Red Crown do you copy."

"Loud and clear, sitrep"

"Pinned down with Shadow Cat at the kings cross station, Requesting assistance."

"Confirmed, I am Oscar mike ETA, 3 mikes out." With that Red Crown cautiously made her way to her squad mates.

X

War, war is something that mankind is intimately familiar with; from the moment the existence of sub-species Jaeger was discovered in 1890 mankind has been fighting them for dominance of the planet, whether it be small skirmishes of 10-30 men between on their borders or full blown continental conflicts stretching across countries, involving millions of men. War has always been present on the blue-green world, it wasn't until 1930 due to a breakthrough in their more advanced technology mankind began to push more rapidly into Jaeger territory, conquering the rest of Europe, The North of Africa, and parts of Asia, but it always came at a terrible price, thousands and in some cases hundreds of thousands of men were killed, wounded or captured in the capturing of each country. Time and again peace was sought, but it never came always slipping through their grasp like sand. Mankind's efforts to exterminate the so cold 'Jaeger menace' gained ground when they conquered Australia and most of the pacific Islands in 1990. That's when the Jaegers launched a massive counterassault from their Strongholds in the Americas and Conquered most of Western Europe in a blitzkrieg style offence, it took many lives, resources, and lot's of back and forths over 2 decades but now Mankind was about to push the Jaegers out of Europe once again. This is the setting in which we find Reaper 2-2 a squad of 4 young soldiers about to embark on the most unbelievable adventure of their lives.

X

Earth

27th April 2017

London-England

Red crown came to the intersection which would take her to her squad mates when she stopped; she raised her rifle to a shop front, _could have sworn I saw something_.

"Flash" came a voice from in front of her, _active cloak_ thought Red Crown.

"Lightning, identify yourself."

"I'm offended boss" The figure de-cloaked to reveal White cloud, her pristine white mark IV combat armor deactivating it's adaptive camouflage system to reveal to the soldier it was hiding.

"Good to see you White cloud, why didn't you answer your radio?"

"Was maintaining radio silence while shadowing a group of Jaegers, they're moving to kings cross, any idea why?"

"Lit Candle and Shadow Cat are there. We need to hurry they're pinned and if the Jaeger's they're facing now get reinforced they won't stand a chance.

X

Earth

27th April 2017

London-England

Lit Candle reloaded her MK 120 SAW as bullets slammed into the concrete arch she was using as cover, she knew that the enemy was going to overwhelm her soon but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Her squad mate Shadow Cat reloaded her MK 24 sub machine gun and let loose a volley down range, a cry was heard as an enemy soldier joined the tally of the dead.

"We can't hold much longer candle, we need to pull back."

"We pull back and those civilians in there are dead meat." That was why they were fighting for this seemingly unimportant land mark. Kings cross station, which had been closed and decommissioned for years was housing a large group of human civilians; if the Jaegers got to them they would either be killed or put to work in the forced labor camps. Lit candle raised her weapon and fired a barrage of rounds down range causing a number of Jaeger's to duck their heads lest a bullet find a nice home in their heads. Lit candle ducked her head down as a Jaeger sniper fired a round that narrowly missed her head.

"Fuck, we need help now or we ain't getting out alive." Then there was the signature loud cracking sound of a MK92 assault rifle as it fired its powerful 50cal Beowulf at whatever poor sap it was aimed at, and Lit candle only knew one person who used that powerful rifle.

"Red Crown's here at least," this statement was followed by the barking of a MK14 assault shotgun and the pained cries of dying Jaegers.

"White clouds with her" commented Shadow cat as she sent another volley down range. Lit candle looked over her cover and saw her squad leader and mate attacking the Jaegers from their unprotected flank, the squad of 8 Jaegers quickly whittled down to none under the combined fire of Reaper 2-2.

The 4 soldiers regrouped under the arc which Candle and Shadow were making their stand, the distant sound of gunfire, shouts and explosions seeming another world away as the squad mates…as the friends reunited once again.

"Good to see you're still alive ma'm"

"Thanks Candle, have to thank the new shields on this armor for that, titanium-steel plating may be good armor, but the shields are always nice to have."

"I hear that, what's our next step?"

"Command wants us to move in on a Jaeger command post about a click north of here, scuttlebutt has it that there's a HPT there, and command would like them gone." The other members of reaper 2-2 nodded in agreement and gathered their equipment, before leaving candle went down to the civilians telling them they were safe for now and to try to stay as quiet as possible until friendly forces could get to them.

With that the 4 soldiers quickly made their way through the burning streets of London to fight another battle.

They reached the CP in about 20 minutes and were rather suspicious of what they found, the CP was there, but it was deserted the Jaegers who had been there having long since left.

"What's the verdict ma'm, bug out or do a little snooping for Intel?" questioned Cloud

"We need to know where the HPT went, move in but stay on guard." The 4 soldiers cautiously advanced on the CP, their weapons twitching this way and that at the slightest hint of any kind of activity. They reached the main tent and still nothing, Crown opened the tent and heard an audible click, her blood froze as she saw what was in front of her.

Placed dead in the centre of tent was the corpse of a fell SAG soldier who was holding a bomb, a thermobaric bomb to be exact and it's timer was counting down to zero.

It was at 3

"Shit" was all red crown could say before the bomb reached Zero and exploded killing her and her friends in an instant.

X

?

?

?

"GAAH" Red crown gasped as she shot up looking around wildly as she became accustomed to her surroundings. She was laid on her back in a clearing, in a forest, she reached out for her rifle which she instantly grabbed and raised to her shoulder, scanning the surroundings with the help of her helmets HUD; which possessed thermal, sonar, heartbeat monitor and motion tracker. The area was clear save for the unconscious forms of her teammates, standing up slowly to make sure that nothing was broken she walked over to Cloud and gently shook her awake, the woman's eyes shot open in shock as she sat up right.

"Red crown, where… where are we? I thought we died."

"So did I, help me wake up the others. We need to determine where we are and what we should do."

"Yes ma'm"

X

?

?

?

In a location currently unknown to reaper 2-2 a middle aged man was watching them on a screen. He had silver hair and wore a dark green suit with a scarf wrapped around his neck, a coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other his face set in a thoughtful expression, he observed the 4 heavily armed, and armored, soldiers as they regained consciousness after suddenly appearing a flash of light. Curious and suspicious about how they got here and why he wanted them brought in to answer a few questions, and he had just the team in mind. Picking up a phone like object he dialed the number of his long time friend.

"Glynda, I need you to do something for me."

X

?

?

?

Reaper 2-2 were slowly making their way through the thick forest that they had found themselves in, it had been 14 minutes since they had woken up in the clearing and they were eager to find out where they were and why the hell they were here.

They were walking through another clearing when they heard a snap in front of them, instantly their weapons were up and pointed to where the noise came from.

"Who's there, identify yourself." A figure emerged from the tree line, a blonde haired woman wearing a formal business suit like attire with a purple cape flowing behind her. Her emerald green eyes peered though her glasses at the 4 soldiers in front of her.

"She's not alone" came Shadow's voice over the helmets internal comm. link, the other soldiers immediately switched to thermal and saw 4 figures trying to stay hidden in the foliage.

"Who are you and how did you get here." Questioned the woman in an authoritive voice, the 4 soldiers looked to each other briefly before Crown decided to answer.

"Who we are is not your concern, as for how we got here we don't know." The woman seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slightly and looking back at Crown.

"Fair enough I must ask you to accompany me to beacon, Professor Ozpin has a few questions for you." Immediately the soldiers aimed their weapons at Glynda.

"Sorry miss, but we're not going anywhere with you until we know what the hell is going on, for all we know you could be a Jaeger conspirator" the woman seemed puzzled at the Jaeger comment but did remarkably well at hiding it.

"I must insist." The 4 figures emerged from the tree line, 4 girls who looked immensely familiar to the 4 soldiers.

One was short and pale with black and red hair and silver eyes, she was wearing a gothic themed skirt/corset all in red and black with black tights and red and black boots, she was holding a massive scythe over her shoulder.

Another was slightly taller but paler, she had ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, she was wearing all white her jacket, tiara, shoes everything was white, she was pointing a rapier with a revolving cylinder near the handle at her.

Another was taller with darker skin, she had a bow on her head, amber eyes and long wavy black hair, her attire mostly black with a bit of white and had a hint of purple at the bottom of her tights. She was holding what looked like a cleaver in one hand and a katana in another.

The last one was the tallest, she was tanned with lilac eyes and long golden hair, she was wearing a revealing mix of leather clothes and armor with black fingerless gloves on her hands, slightly less visible under the yellow gauntlets covering her hand and some of her forearm and judging by the barrel it was also a gun.

Crown stared at the red head, Cloud the white themed girl, Shadow the black ninja, and Candle the blonde.

"What is your name?" Crown asked the red haired girl suddenly, she seemed surprised but complied almost on instinct.

"Ruby Rose." Crown felt the breath freeze in her lungs, before she decided to do something crazy.

Her hands reached up to her helmet there was a hissing as it came off her head, revealing a woman, her face was weathered but still beautiful, her silver eyes seemed energetic but also slightly hallow, her red and black hair came to her chin and she had a thin scar going from the tip of her mouth to the bottom of her ear lobe.

"My name is Colonel Ruby Rose, of the Specialized Assault Group… and I don't think I'm on my own planet anymore."

X

 **BAM how do you like that, please read review and tell me what you think.**

 **Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

So very far away

Chapter 2

Remnant

12th January 2078

Beacon Academy

Ruby Rose looked on with growing dread at what she was holding in her hands.

"Weiss is going to kill me" she squeaked, because in her hands she held an open briefcase with the Schnee company logo on it, on the floor were the contents of said briefcase, which just so happened to be various vials of powdered dust, and they had spilled their dust out onto the floor.

"OhdustohdustohdustI'msodead" Ruby panicked.

"Ruby what is-" and then spoke the one voice Ruby really wished was not here right now, _no I'm too young to die_. Turning round slowly Ruby came face to face with her partner and friend Weiss Schnee who at the moment was looking at Ruby with a look that sent a shiver of fear down Ruby's spine.

"Ruby… is that my dust on the floor?" Weiss asked in a polite voice that didn't sit well with the manic smile and gleam in her eyes.

"Ummm… Yes" Ruby's voice was so high pitched it could have been used as a dog whistle.

"Okay now then Ruby… EXPLAIN HOW ON REMNANT THIS HAPPENED!" raged Weiss. Ruby for her part 'eeped' and fell backwards on to her butt not expecting the volume Weiss used.

"I'm sorry it just sorta, kinda, fell open." Weiss merely pinched her nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Did you check to see if the catches were secured?" Ruby gained a sheepish look.

"Ummm…" Weiss just looked at Ruby deadpan before sighing.

"Go find a hoover and help me clean this up" complying with a short nod Ruby set off in a burst of speed to find a hoover, leaving Weiss to Yang who rounded the corner after she left.

"Helloooo, what you doin?" asked Yang shocking Weiss who was too deep in thought to realize she was there.

"Gah, where did… never mind what are you doing here Yang?"

"Ouch harsh ice queen, but anyway have you seen sis, I need to borrow her tools to clean Ember Celica, speaking of which what's with the mess." Weiss let out an aggravated sigh.

"I had asked Ruby to pick up a dust delivery from professor Goodwitch while I had something to do, when I thought she was taking too long I decided to come look for her, and found her with this mess at her feet." Yang gave Weiss an inquisitive look, "what?"

"You're remarkably calm."

"hay?" Weiss asked incredulously

"Well at the beginning of beacon Ruby accidentally tripped over your case and of dust and you threw a fit, now she spills a good bit of dust all over the floor and you only shouted at her once."

"How did you-"

"I was around the corner the whole time, but anyway you acted in a remarkably different way to say it's only been a couple of months, and you only seem to be this forgiving to Ruby… why is that?" asked Yang with a wide grin and Weiss blushed when she realized what Yang was insinuating.

Weiss had a crush on Ruby, she had known this from the moment that Ruby decapitated that massive nevermore during initiation, but her upbringing and attitude meant that showing this to her was like trying to convince Yang to get a haircut, in other words.

Really fucking difficult.

Yang had seemed to pick up on this just 2 weeks earlier and while she hadn't openly said anything to Weiss it was an open secret between the two what Yang would be implying with her statements.

"Yang… I'm just trying to be a better teammate." Said Weiss exasperated, she really should have stayed in bed this morning.

"Whatever you say Weiss." Said Yang with a grin, they quieted down as Ruby came back, empty handed.

"Ruby where's the hoover?" Weiss' patience was reaching its limit now.

"About that, goodwitch has asked us to accompany her to investigate something in the Emerald forest, when I told her about this she said a janitor would handle it, we're meant to meet her at the airship docks ASAP, Blake's already with her." Her teammates deciding to just go along with what their leader said nodded before making their way to the docks.

X

Remnant

12th January 2078

Beacon Academy

Glynda goodwitch watched the three members of RWBY approach, she greeted them with a curt nod before giving them a briefing while they boarded the bullhead.

"Okay girls here is what is happening, approximately 7 minutes a group of people were detected in the Emerald forest, our cameras captured this footage which you may find… surreal" the girls were shown a clip showing the arrival of 4 individuals in a flash of blinding light, it showed one of them, a female judging by the shape and the bust, dressed in a suit of armor that looked like a futuristic suit of black and red knights plate armor, the helmet looked had a single slit across the eyes that glowed an eerie red. The others all wore similar armor one was pure white, another was done up in desert camo and the last was all black with hints of purple. Team RWBY watched curiously as the 4 individuals seemed to converse among themselves before setting off in the direction of beacon.

"As you can see these 4 people have arrived here, somehow, and Ozpin would like to know how and why, Ozpin thought that you girls should accompany me for this." The girls shared a look before focusing back of Glynda with determined expressions.

"Of course Professor."

X

Remnant

12th January 2078

Emerald forest

As the bullhead landed in a clearing a good 3 minutes in front of their 'guests' team RWBY, and Glynda, were checking and double checking their gear.

"So what do you guys think, where are they from?"

"Don't know; don't care so long as they don't hurt anybody they can be aliens for all I care."

"Oh that would be awesome if they were, do you guys think they might be." Stated Ruby

"What Ruby why would you think that?"

"Well the tech they're using isn't remnant standard and the design looked kinda weird." Weiss sighed

"Ruby, tell you what if it turns out they are aliens I'll take you to that new bakers in Vale and buy you anything you want."

"Wow reall-"

"But when you are proved wrong you have to study for the upcoming test with me for the next 3 days" stated Weiss, Ruby was torn on one hand she didn't want to have to the amount of boring study Weiss would insist on, on the other hand the chance of those sweet sweet cookies…

"You're on" she declared triumphantly, before skipping onwards. Missing the incredulous looks shot at her from her friends and Glynda.

2 minutes later the group spotted the group of soldiers, at least they assumed they were soldiers, entering a clearing ahead of them.

"Okay girls stay until called." With that Glynda walked forward snapping a twig in her path. The soldiers immediately raised their weapons to where Glynda would emerge.

"Who's there, identify yourself." The Black and red one called out in a deep booming voice obviously distorted by the helmets speakers, Glynda walked out into the clearing and seemed to observe the 4 soldiers for a second, Blake noticed 3 of the soldiers weapons began to shift aim and were pointed in her and her team mates' general direction.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Questioned Glynda

"Who we are is not your concern, as for how we got here we don't know" replied the white one.

"Fair enough I must ask you to accompany me to beacon, Professor Ozpin has a few questions for you." Immediately the soldiers aimed their weapons at Glynda.

"Sorry miss, but we're not going anywhere with you until we know what the hell is going on, for all we know you could be a Jaeger conspirator" this caused the hidden team RWBY to become confused, _what on Remnant is a Jaeger_?

"I must insist." At the almost indiscernible signal team RWBY revealed themselves and the soldiers seemed to stiffen, at first RWBY thought it was out of fear before the red and black one spoke.

"What is your name?" She directed the question at Ruby, surprised she reacted on instinct before her team mates could stop her.

"Ruby Rose" a few seconds passed before the soldier moved.

The soldiers hands reached up to her helmet there was a hissing as it came off her head, revealing a woman, her face was weathered but still beautiful, her silver eyes seemed energetic but also slightly hallow, her red and black hair came to her chin and she had a thin scar going from the tip of her mouth to the bottom of her ear lobe.

Ruby immediately felt the breath freeze in her lungs as her mind screamed that what she saw was impossible.

"My name is Colonel Ruby Rose, of the Specialized Assault Group… and I don't think I'm on my own planet anymore." Team RWBY looked at the woman like she was crazy despite obvious evidence to the contrary.

"This is crazy" whispered Weiss.

"Agreed" said the white soldier as she too removed her helmet. Underneath was again a woman, her face pale as snow and her hair white as clouds, her icy blue eyes bored into Weiss above a mouth set in a firm line, a scar went over her left eye.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Sergeant Weiss Schnee, Ruby's second in command and proud soldier of the specialized assault group of the united human nation's armed forces."

The soldier in the black and purple armor decided to follow suit and removed her helmet. A tanned face was revealed underneath, it held amber eyes, neck length black hair and a serious expression on it.

"Corporal Blake Belladona, SAG Stealth specialist of Reaper 2-2 under command of Colonel Ruby Rose." Remnant Blake looked incredulously at her soldier version not believing that she was human.

"Welp me next." Stated the one in desert camo, she removed her helmet revealing a tanned face with shoulder length blonde hair done up in a pony tail, a grin formed on her face as lilac eyes stared at a flabbergasted Yang.

"Corporal Yang Xiao Long, SAG heavy weapons specialist of Reaper 2-2 under command of Colonel Ruby Rose" there was silence for all of two seconds before Remnant Ruby spoke.

"This counts as me winning our little bet Weiss." Ruby declared cheerfully. Team RWBY looked at their leader incredulously with massive sweat drops while Glynda just face palmed, Reaper 2-2 looked on wondering what she was talking about.

"Ruby, of all the… are you being serious right now?" questioned Weiss her voice rising an octave near the end.

"Why yes Weiss, you now owe me cookies." At this soldier Yang burst out laughing while her squad mates, sans Ruby, facepalmed.

"It seems something's are universal ma'm." Soldier Ruby sighed before following her friends lead and slamming her palm into her face.

"It was one time okay, I was drunk, I wanted a cookie, now it haunts me forever because of you" she finished glaring at the blonde of her group.

"You know you love me"

"Debatable, but back to the present, what happens now?" she asked directing the question to Goodwitch, glad to get back on track Glynda directed her attention towards the soldiers.

"Well I would still like you to accompany me to Beacon, that way we can hopefully figure out what is happening and how to, again, hopefully fix it." Goodwitch stated, she observed the soldiers as they glanced at each other before Ruby spoke, _that is going to take some getting used to_ , thought Glynda suddenly.

"We'll accompany you to… Beacon but we won't be doing so unarmed, no matter whom you have with you." She said glancing at Ruby.

"Okay, but before we continue is there any other names that we may call you, it may become a bit confusing with your names being the same later on." They thought for a second before Weiss answered.

"What about our codenames, I'm white cloud, Blakes shadow cat-" Yang barked with laughter "Yang is lit candle and Ruby is red crown."

"That will work, now then follow me." With that the group of nine made their way back to the bullhead, and the biggest adventure of a lifetime.

 **X**

 **Review, favourite and follow or I'll set Ruby on you… both of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

So very far away

Chapter 3

?

?

?

Red crown allowed herself a moment to admire the view that she was able to see out the window of the bullhead, they were currently flying over the Emerald forest; it was cast in a beautiful light by the setting sun turning the sky lovely shades of blue, purple and red.

"Nice view isn't it." White cloud said joining her, the two soldiers shared a close almost sisterly bond with each other in the absence of any siblings, Crown was an only child and White cloud's sister was killed in a Jaeger bombing 3 years ago, she still had nightmares about when she held her dying sister in her arms as the light faded from her eyes.

"Yes it is, although I don't think Golden Knight would like it." Crown chuckled, Cloud snorted.

"Please the last time Jaune was on anything that flew he had to be stretchered off the thing after suffering from dehydration; all that vomit had to be cleaned up by his poor squad." Cloud stated casting her mind back to Earth, as she did a dull pain started to resonate in her chest.

"Yeah… back on Earth" Crown said in a somber tone which reflected cloud's thoughts, they were interrupted when Ruby suddenly appeared in front of them in a burst of rose petals startling them.

"What the-"

"OhwhatweaponsisthatwhatroundsdoesitusedidyoumakeitcanIhavealookplease pleaseprettyplease" Ruby talked so fast that if it were a physical thing her sentence would have given Crown whip lash.

"Stop, slow down and talk properly" scolded Cloud.

"Sorry Weiss… I mean White Cloud, I was just wondering if I could have a look at your weapons, pretty please." She said giving them puppy dog eyes. Crown looked at the puppy dog eyes and thought, _why didn't I do that at her age_? White cloud sighed deciding to accommodate Ruby.

"I use the MK14 shotgun" she said pulling out a blocky weapon, it looked like a rifle with an overly large barrel and a pump on the underside of the barrel. Ruby ogled it like it was a fresh batch of cookies, Yang walked over also interested.

"Looks deadly."

"It is." Weiss glanced at it before scoffing.

"Like I would ever use a weapon like that" white cloud glared at Weiss.

"You're not using it Ice Queen"

"Why does _EVERYONE_ CALL ME THAT" her friends chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"What ammo does it use," questioned a curious Blake when she finished chuckling at Weiss.

"I'm glad you asked" Cloud said with a wide grin before removing a shell from the magazine "this is an energized pulse round, it fries a pulse of energy which has the ability to destabilize molecular bonds essentially disintegrating anything it touches, only drawback is it isn't very long ranged but that's why I have a stronger shield and armor than my squad mates." Ruby was practically drooling at the thought of what the round was capable of, but a concerned Yang asked an important question.

"How does it affect Aura?" Candle looked at Yang strangely.

"What on Earth is an Aura?" now Yang was looking at Candle strangely.

"You know the projection of our soul that protects us from harm, that aura, come on you're a soldier you must have unlocked it."

"No never heard of it, it just sounds like baseless superstition to me," stated Shadow joining the conversation for the first time.

"We can tell you right now that it is not a superstition" stated Yang firmly.

"Well until we see it for ourselves we'll take your word for it," spoke Crown with finality, RWBY shrugged and her squad mates nodded.

"We're here." Spoke up Glynda, Ruby pouted at not being able to see the other weapons, Crown caught onto this and smiled

"You can see them later," Ruby beamed at her alternate self. They left the bullhead and made their way to Ozpin's office, the journey there which took 20 minutes was mostly made in silence aside from the odd question made by Yang to Candle about nonsensical subjects.

When they reached the door they were beckoned inside by a waiting Ozpin.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, my name is professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster of this school." The 4 soldiers snapped a salute to Ozpin, Ozpin allowed a small smirk to cross his lips.

"I'm not an officer you can drop the salute soldiers" the girls dropped the salute sheepishly.

"Sorry professor it's just that you look exactly like our old CO."

"Oh?"

"Brigadier General Ozpin was our overall commander… and Weiss's farther." This caused Ozpin to nearly choke on his coffee and remnant Weiss to look at Crown with a wide eyed incredulous look.

"WHAT?" she shrieked

"Yeah, came as a shock to us when it was revealed, how it was revealed even more so," Cloud glared menacingly at Candle

"Don't you-"

"Oh yeah he showed up to our barracks on Weiss's birthday holding a cake in one hand and a crate of beer in the other singing 'happy birthday oh daughter of mine', it was nice to see him relax with us grunts, unsettling in some ways but nice, Cloud you okay you're going remarkably red" Cloud at this point was as red as Ruby's cloak and managed to get out through grit teeth.

"I'm fine Colonel"

"No she's not, she's pissed" stated Shadow in deadpan, Cloud directed her smoldering glare at her.

"Moving on" declared Ozpin hoping to get back on track "I have some questions to ask you." Reaper 2-2 straightened out becoming dead serious, it was jarring for team RWBY to see what was essentially themselves acting so cold.

"Yes sir" Reaper 2-2 said in unison.

"Now then, how did you get here?"

"We don't know, we were on a mission, a bomb exploded killing us next thing we know we're waking up in the Emerald forest."

"Hmm… what were you, back in your world, you're clearly not ordinary soldiers." He said glancing over their posture and equipment.

"Your right, we're all members of a group called SAG, or the specialized assault group, it takes men and women from our world's most elite Special Forces such as the Navy Seals, SAS, GSG-9, G.E.O and Spetsnaz. Then we give them specialized training tailored on how to quickly and efficiently defeat Jaegers in any capacity, we get the best gear, the best training but also the most important and consequently most dangerous missions."

"These different forces, are they from different countries?"

"No we all serve under the over arching branch of the human government which governs the human kingdom, kinda like a super nation, but we have armed forces which recruits from different sub-sectors of the human kingdom each named after a pre-war country, and each armed forces has its own special forces, for instance I was from the British armed forces Special Air Service" stated Crown

"German armed forces, GSG-9" stated Cloud

"Russian armed forces, Spetsnaz" stated Candle

"American armed forces, Navy Seals" stated Shadow

"I see so a diverse group coming together to fight a common foe, who were these Jaegers?" Crown reached into her webbing and pulled out a portable holo-projector and projected the image of a Jaeger in its patch job armor.

"This is a Jaeger" Ruby was surprised at the loathing in Crowns tone "They are the sworn enemy of humankind on earth, we have been at war with them since they revealed themselves, billions have died in this war and it still has no end in sight."

"How long has this war been going on?" asked Ozpin cautiously.

"127 years 3 months and 5 days" said Cloud, the remnantines were shocked at this information.

"That is… unbelievable, why has no one tried for peace" questioned Glynda in what sounded like a judging tone, this drew her the ire of Candle, who whirled on her and jabbed a finger in her face.

"We have tried to make peace, those fuckers always killed our diplomats, civilians who only wanted to stop the war, they opened talks with live ammo and one time sent them back in a brief case, all of 4 of them." Glynda blanched as Candle turned to look back at Ozpin.

"Well now then, what will you do now?" _good question_ , thought crown.

"Our objective as an organization is to serve and protect humanity as a whole, we know nothing else, we needed to know nothing else." Ozpin seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Well it just so happens that you maybe in luck, team MRCY were expelled recently for conduct unbecoming of students at this academy when they attacked a group of faunus students." Crown arched an eyebrow, _faunus_?

"What's a faunus?" asked Crown causing Blake to tense, this went unnoticed by most except Shadow.

"They are a subspecies of humanity that has animal characteristics, this may include animal ears, tails or even horns" everyone could practically feel the tension suddenly radiating from the 4 soldiers.

"Did. You. Say. Horns?" questioned Cloud tersely.

"Yes, however they are not like your Jaegers, faunus have existed peacefully alongside us for a good long time now, they are not a threat in any way, shape, or form." _As a species anyway_ , thought Ozpin.

"We'll take your word for it… for now."

"Good enough, so then what do you say, would you like to join my school, you will be trained to become huntresses to help protect the citizens of Vale." Crown looked at her team mates who all looked at her with expressions that all said the same thing, _it's the best chance we're gonna get_ , Crown turned back to look at Ozpin.

"We accept." Ozpin allowed a smile to cross his face.

"Very well, you must be hungry team RWBY will show you to the cafeteria where you can grab something to eat before Glynda takes you to your new dorm." The soldiers nodded before following the 4 students out of the office.

"Well Glynda what do you think."

"They're intriguing; I'm curious how they will handle themselves in a combat situation."

"Hmm… how about a demonstration."

"Oh?"

"When you go to collect them ask them to select a member to participate in a sparring match, against a member of team RWBY, I think it would allow us to get a rough gauge on their skill."

"Of course Ozpin."

X

Remnant

12th January 2078

Beacon Academy

Ruby stared with slight amazement at the empty plates that sat in front of her and her team mates alternate selves.

"How did you?"

"When you serve in the Special Forces, you learn to eat quickly." After leaving Ozpin's office RWBY and Reaper 2-2 had made their way quickly to the cafeteria after Candles stomach exploded into a fit of violent rumbling signaling that she was hungry, moving quickly in front with a large blush she stormed off to the cafeteria leaving her giggling friends in the dust, when they had all arrived they each selected their meal of choice and sat down at the table, not 3 minutes later and Reaper 2-2 were finished.

"We can see, so tell us something's about your world." Weiss asked

"Like what?" questioned Cloud.

"Oh how about weapons?" asked Ruby excitedly.

"About you" Weiss stated.

"History" Blake said.

"What dangers your world faces" asked Yang.

"Okay, our weapons work off a gunpowder variant… do you know what gunpowder is?" RWBY nodded "Okay good, well they work off a gunpowder variant called percussion caps which when the firing mechanism hits the cap, it explodes propelling a metal bullet at sub-sonic speeds, these cause massive trauma to the area and some rounds, depending on the metal and the speed it is propelled, are capable of penetrating up to 3 meet of metal armor. We also have a variety of explosive used by our armed forces; from grenades and their rocket propelled variant, to bombs that have an explosive yield of over 3000lb of TNT, and that's not even getting into earths nuclear arsenal."

"Sorry nuclear arsenal, are you talking about a nucleus in a cell?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, the way a nuclear bomb works is a nucleus of a decaying isotope, let's say uranium 238 is hit by a free flying neutron the nucleus in the atom splits, this releases a whole lot of energy and 2 more neutrons, which then collides with two other nucleus' then causes the process to repeat exponentially creating huge amounts of energy which if not controlled, which we want for a nuclear bomb, is released in a massive explosion, the smallest nuclear weapon detonated in history had a yield of just over 38 megatons of TNT." While the science flew over most the girl's heads the size of the explosion hit them like a truck.

"Dear Monty… that's"

"Large enough to level a city, and if the explosion doesn't get you usually the radioactive fallout will" finished Crown somberly. Cloud noticing the somber mood decided to move on to the next subject.

"Well you wanted to know a bit about us so let me start to help take your minds off that, I was born in Cologne in the German sub-sector, I was born into a military family with Brigadier General Ozpin being my dad and my mother being an Admiral in the Navy, I had one sibling, but she's not around any more, and I had no aunts or uncles. I went to a military academy until I was 16 when I joined the German army, when I was 18 I was scouted out by GSG-9, and after passing their initiation test I was permitted into the German special forces, a year later I was moved up into the SAG under the direct command of the high council of the kingdom. I was placed in Reaper 2-2 initially as the commander, but after a… incident I was stripped of command and Ruby took charge, honestly I think it was for the best." The mood grew somber again but was cleared by Goodwitch arriving.

"Well I see you have all finished, Colonel Rose." Crown stood up and saluted Glynda.

"Yes ma'm" Glynda smirked slightly.

"No need for that, Ozpin has asked for a small demonstration of your skill before your initiation tomorrow."

"Initiation?"

"Something he forgot to mention which we will cover tomorrow, but for right now I would like you to select a squad member."

"Me."

"You're sure."

"A leader must always be willing to put themselves first." Glynda smiled

"Very well Miss Rose?" Ruby turned her attention to Glynda

"Yes Miss?"

"Pick a team mate."

"Me ma'm" Glynda shook her head ruefully before turning serious again.

"You two will face each other in a sparring match, right now."

X

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this I know I did, next time Ruby vs Ruby and the other soldiers back stories will be revealed over time.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

So Very Far Away

Chapter 4

Remnant

12th January 2078

Beacon Academy

Red Crown checked over her weapon for one last time to ensure it was in top working condition. After being escorted by Goodwitch to the auditorium the two teams had gone their own separate ways to the opposite locker rooms, Reaper 2-2 were silently watching their leader prep for her first ever sparring match, she had already double checked her armor, gear and ammo now she was doing the final checks on the weapon, they were waiting for the eventual pre-mission questions.

"What is the hostile's threat level?" asked Crown finally breaking the silence.

"Unknown, expected to be medium to high." Answered Cloud

"Armaments?"

"Speculation has it that she posses a sniper/scythe combo, deadly at long and medium range, hand to hand is unknown." Answered Candle

"Unknown factors?"

"We still are unsure about this aura and the apparent superpowers they use called semblances, we can speculate all we want but until we face it we won't know its capabilities." Supplied Shadow

"Understood, I think I'm ready, okay make sure you observe and learn, any knowledge we gleam from fighting Ruby can be used to help plan future combat operations when it comes to the combat capabilities of the people on this planet, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'm" the three soldiers chorused.

"Good, wish me luck" she said smiling at her friends before making her way to the arena as the others made their way to the stands.

Her opponent was just exiting her own locker room, there was an assured confidence in her walk and something about the way she held her self that spoke volumes to Crown on how dangerous this girl was. Crown and Ruby stopped on opposite ends of the arena, their silver eyes staring straight into the others. Glynda stepped up onto the stage into view of both combatants.

"This is a non-lethal sparring match between Ruby Rose of Team RWBY, Beacon Academy and Colonel Ruby Rose of the SAG, united human kingdom's armed forces. The rules are simple, no lethal blows and no cheating Miss Rose you lose if your aura is reduced to red or you are removed from the ring, Colonel Rose you lose if you are removed from the ring or rendered unconciouss-" Crown and Ruby grimaced "unfortunately that is the only sure way I can say you have lost, now then ready… begin"

X

Remnant

12th January 2078

Beacon Academy

Ruby was almost certain of her victory, she had her aura, she had her semblance and she had her weapon which she quickly unfurled hoping to intimidate Red Crown, if it worked it was well hidden under the advanced power armors almost skull like helmet. Ruby was about to rush her foe when she simply vanished, she gasped unable to believe what she was seeing before she saw what seemed to be a simmer directly in front of her and then she felt the full force of a MK92 rifle butt smashed into her face with the augmented strength given by power armor, in short it hurt.

A lot.

"Gahh." She was knocked on her butt blood running freely from her broken nose, she rolled out of the way when Crown went to stomp on her chest, she got up but immediately had to duck to avoid a cross, but she was caught by a knee on her already broken nose furthering the pain, head launched up with teary eyes she wasn't able to dodge the jab to her jaw that rocked her head back nor resist when she was thrown over her opponents hip to the ground, she did manage to roll out of the way and put some distance between her and her opponent. With her eyes clearing she could see specks of her blood on the floor and Crowns armor, and It was with growing dread she realized that Crown was inspecting holding crescent rose giving it a brief inspection.

"Impressive weapon, but crap caliber." Red Crown commented before dropping the weapon, Ruby growled before disappearing in a burst of speed hoping to catch the older woman off guard, but either by guess or luck Red Crown simply held her arm out and allowed Ruby to run face first into it, with no way to dodge she could do nothing but brace as her face met titanium and steel, her legs carried on forward dragging her body causing her to do a few back flips before landing in a heap. Ruby got up and looked at her aura, still green but there was a noticeable chunk missing, determined to win Ruby got up and observed her opponent she was planning her next move when Red Crown snapped her rifle up, eyes widening in surprise Ruby jumped to the side as a pair loud cracks announced the launch of a pair of 50cal rounds which pierced the space she had just been standing.

Ruby raced towards where Crescent rose was, however when she picked it up she heard a nearly silent whir coming from a small device on her weapon before it sent a couple thousand volts straight through her weapon into her. Dazed and confused she was unable to dodge another shot from Red Crown, but she wasn't worried she still had a decent amount of aura to help protect her.

There was a loud crack.

And Ruby instantly felt a pain unlike any other she had felt before emanating from her lower knee, she screamed a high pitched squeal as her vision blurred before falling over clutching her knee which was pumping blood out of a fair sized hole. She soon felt hands on her but not in a malicious sense, they were staunching the bleeding, she heard a distant voice, a distant indiscernible voice, she couldn't understand a word of what it was saying.

She could hear something, Yang shouting her name, she was worried and angry that much was clear from the tone, slowly she felt herself go numb as all faded to black.

X

Remnant

12th January 2078

Beacon Academy

Red Crown applied as much pressure as she could to stop the bleeding, she knew that all this aura crap was bull, but when she saw the young girl go at super speeds she believed that they were true, now though with young Ruby bleeding onto the concrete floor she was beginning to regret her decision to go all out. Goodwitch had gone to get some medical staff with a shocked look on her face. Ruby's team mates, well…

"YOU BITCH" they weren't taking this well. Yang stomped forward eyes crimson hair aflame, Weiss stalked after her icy blue eyes fixed on the young soldier, Blake was silently making her way forward anger burning in her eyes. They were stopped when Crowns squad mates stepped in between them weapons drawn and aimed; this caused the girls to freeze lest they share a similar fate to Ruby.

"I didn't know." Crown finally spoke causing the three teens attention to focus on her again.

"I thought that aura thing was real as you claimed and it would protect her, why would you lie to me, you almost made me a murderer!"

"We didn't lie, we use aura all the time to protect us when-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T IT PROTECT HER, my own goddamn sis- self" Crown cursed herself for her slip as she felt tears from in her eyes, she shook her head and focused back on the three girls to see them giving her inquisitive looks.

"What were you about to say?" Weiss asked in an icy tone

"It sounded like you almost call _my_ sister, your sister, why?" Yang asked, in a deadly serious tone.

"I don't want to talk about it… not now." Candle moved over and placed an arm on Crowns shoulder. They shared a nod before looking over to the sound of running footsteps, two doctors carrying a stretcher and professor Goodwitch entered the auditorium and made their way over to the group, they helped Ruby onto the stretcher, her wound was no longer gushing but blood was still trickling out at a steady pace. The three huntresses-in-training followed their leader out leaving the four soldiers alone in the dark room.

"How do you feel?" asked Cloud, worried for her friend

"Dead, I feel dead inside, and there is only one person who can change that."

"You?" Crown chuckled.

"Yes 'me' although I don't know if 'I'll' be inclined to help me" Crown said solemnly before moving off in the direction of the infirmary, her three friends following behind.

X

 **Short chapter this time because I felt this would be a nice place to end this chapter. What will happen to Ruby, how will Yang, Blake and Weiss react… will there be blood?**

 **Tune in next time to find out**


	5. Chapter 5

So very far away

Chapter 5

 _Beep Beep Beep_

This was the sound Ruby Rose awoke too, with her mind still groggy it took her a moment to realize what it was. A heart monitor, and with that realization the memories of what happened came back to her; the match, the beating… being shot. Wincing Ruby finally realized there was a weight on her leg sitting up to get a better view she looked down and saw the white hair of her partner as she slept on her legs, Ruby's heartbeat quickened and a blush rose to her face for reasons unknown to her as she saw the peaceful face of her partner laid there. Almost involuntarily her hand reached out towards the older girl and proceeded to stroke her hair, this got a contented 'hmm' from the sleeping heiress which Ruby thought was immensely cute. Then the door was opened with a loud bang followed by raised voices, she quickly brought her arm back as Weiss woke up.

"What the… where-" she looked up and saw silver eyes staring back at her.

"Ruby you're okay!" she exclaimed in happiness and hugged the girl before she could stop herself, realizing what she had done she sat back up while adopting a more neutral expression.

"I mean it's good to see you're fine Ruby" Ruby smiled at Weiss.

"Weiss you can be yourself around me you know that right." Weiss merely nodded before they turned their attention to the sources of the voices as they came into view.

"-don't know how many times you want me to say I'm sorry, I didn't intend to cause Ruby harm!" Crown heatedly said to Yang, who had her arms crossed over her chest and had a furious expression on her face.

"You think that excuses you from hurting my sister, _your_ alternate self, what in the name of Remnant possessed you too open fire in the FIRST PLACE!"

"Two Reasons, one she was going for her weapon I had to stop her, two SHE WAS USING FUCKING SUPER POWERS, I don't know if you realize but we don't have those on Earth, so I had go all out to even have a semblance of winning." Ruby allowed herself a quiet chuckle at the unintentional pun which drew the gaze of the two irate women on her.

"Ruby you're okay" Yang exclaimed launching herself at her younger sister and tackling her into a crushing hug.

"Yang- crushing- need- air" Ruby managed to say, Yang realizing that her sister was turning a worrying shade of blue released her sister from her death grip.

"Sorry Rubes I was just so worried."

"What happened after I passed out?" Crown grimaced.

"Well after I shot you, which by the way I thought your aura would protect you; I rushed over to staunch the bleeding, then you were rushed to infirmary, they had to pull out the bullet as it had stopped in your calf muscles, your aura and the meds the docs pumped into you healed it all nicely but you were on blood transfusion for the past 3 days-"

"3 DAYS!" shouted a surprised Ruby shocking everyone.

"Umm… yeah, anyway I'm sorry about this I didn't mean for this to happen." Crown said in a depressed tone while looking down, the usually confident 21 year old looked like a kicked puppy. Weiss and Yang each had a similar thought, _how is it that no matter which Ruby we deal with they can always look so cute_. Ruby for her part smiled warmly at her older self.

"Its fine, no worries, see no harm done." Ruby consoled indicating her mended leg; this did not go over well with Yang.

"WHAT, Ruby are you serious, this bitch shoots you, hospitalizes you and you're just going to shrug that off!" Ruby gave Yang a hard look which surprised the blonde girl.

"I can forgive her because I would have done the exact same thing in her position, although technically I did but you know what I mean." Yang didn't look happy but remained silent.

"What I want to know is how the bullet actually penetrated your aura, you were still ¾ full and it still managed to punch through." Weiss stated thoughtfully.

"I believe I can help with that." said Cloud as she entered the room, the others turned to look at her in surprise.

"When did you get here?" asked a surprised Yang

"About the moment Ruby found out she had been out for three days, I was walking by heading to my squads dorm when I heard the commotion and curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to see what was going on."

"Oh, anyway…"

"Ah yes, well since our initiation was delayed until Ruby recovered-"

"Why?" asked a puzzled Ruby

"I didn't want to go on a mission while not in a right state of mind and after hospitalizing you I felt really guilty and worried about you, if I had gone out on a mission in that state… it could have easily gone bad." Crown stated

"Oh" Cloud chose this moment to but in.

"ANY WAY as I have been trying to say, since our initiation was delayed I decided to do a little bit of research into the grimm, aura… and dust, and I found something interesting. A dust weapon uses dust rounds and propels the round by igniting a small package of wind and burn dust at the bottom of the round which fires the round at on average 1,000 m/s with some weapons topping at 1,200 m/s, the round when it impacts shatters intending to cause damage along a wider area in order to more effectively drain a person's aura, if a person is wearing armor you rely on the force behind the round and the dust actually embedded in the round to break through it and reach the person inside. Am I correct so far?" Ruby being the gun nut she was nodded, but was puzzled by where this was going.

"Now Earth weaponry is different, our rounds are not designed to break apart, you see earth rounds are solid brass slugs with a percussion cap on the bottom, modern day percussion caps are capable of launching a solid brass slug at speeds exceeding 1,800 meters a second, this slug uses brute force to tear straight through armor and flesh, this all means there is a lot and I mean a LOT of force all being focused on one particular point of your aura, it couldn't cope with strain and so collapsed allowing the bullet to travel through."

"That… actually makes a lot of sense, your weapons work off a completely different system and concept of design to ours, so it makes sense that my aura would react differently to the different weapons." Ruby thought out loud.

"Yes, but since you've survived being shot by an Earth weapon your Aura should be able to handle such a strain a little bit better." Yang deciding she'd heard enough techno babble broke into the conversation.

"Yeah yeah this is _fascinating_ and everything but now that Ruby's awake when are you guys going on your initiation."

"That is what I was on my way to my squad's dorm for; our initiation is scheduled at 14:00 tomorrow afternoon."

"Good that gives us time to prepare, so since Ruby is apparently better how about we grab our friends and get something to eat, I'm starving." Crown exclaimed before a loud rumble emerged from her stomach sending her crimson.

"Yeah we can tell" Yang agreed with a large grin on her face.

X

Remnant

15th January 2078

Beacon Academy

A comfortable silence had settled over the group as they ate, after getting Ruby discharged they had made their way to the cafeteria. They had each picked up their meals and sat down in comfortable silence, they were nearly finished when a voice was heard.

"Oooh Renny look new people." Heads turned as the bubbly bomber Nora Valkyrie entered the cafeteria alongside her stoic partner and friend Lie Ren, they were followed by the tall and proud Pyrrah Nikos, and their blonde bumbler of a leader Jaune arc. All together they made team JNPR.

"Hey guys who are these… whoa" having just got back from a week long mission JNPR were understandably surprised by the RWBY doppelgangers that they had just met.

"So… who are you guys?" asked Jaune awkwardly, Reaper 2-2 felt a small pain in their chests. They were friends with JNPR, just not from here, seeing their sister unit Reaper 2-3 here but not knowing who they were, was a sobering experience.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked Ruby concerned

"Yeah we're fine, Jaune and his friends just… remind us of who we left behind." A somber atmosphere settled before it was dispelled by Candle.

"Any way I guess we should introduce ourselves, Captain Xiao Long-"

"That's Corporal missy" scolded cloud

"Sheesh fine, couldn't let me have little fun, _Corporal_ Xiao Long of the Specialized Assault Group squad Reaper 2-2 under command of Colonel Rose."

"Corporal Blake Belladonna, stealth specialist of Specialized Assault Group squad Reaper 2-2 under command of Colonel Rose."

"Sergeant Weiss Schnee, second in command Specialized Assault Group squad Reaper 2-2 under command of Colonel Rose."

"Colonel Ruby Rose commander of Specialized Assault Group squad Reaper 2-2" JNPR simply looked at the group dumbly.

"Eh?"

"They're soldier versions of us from another planet."

"Oh" Jaune nodded sagely while his team starred slack jawed. Both RWBY and Reaper 2-2 were thinking the exact same thing.

 _3, 2, 1-_

"WHAT!?"

 _bingo_

"How did- when did- whuut?" Jaune was currently struggling to wrap his head around the mind fuckery that was being had with him

"The author thought it would be a cool idea" this got odd looks for Shadow who merely shrugged, while Cloud face palmed

"4th wall breaking aside this is what happened-" Cloud then explained to JNPR the events that led up to their arrival on Remnant, what had happened and what was going to be happening soon, the 4 teens remained speechless for a few minutes afterwards unable to form a coherent thought about what they were just told.

"So yeah that's pretty much it." Cloud looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was 10 past 9.

"Uhh Crown I think we should head to our dorm, we've got initiation tomorrow and I think we'll need our rest for it."

"Yeah let's head back to the dorm, you guys coming?" Crown asked team RWBY

"Yeah it's getting a bit late, plus we have classes tomorrow, oh that reminds me which dorm room do you guys have?" questioned Ruby.

"We're next door to you guys; Ozpin said something about it being easier to help us settle in."

"Oh cool, that means that we're neighbors." Yang was having one thought, _Fuck_.

X

Sleep came quickly to the group of soldiers; somehow they were completely oblivious the shit storm… I mean 'team discussion' next door. Well, almost all of them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FORGIVE AND FORGET, SHE _SHOT_ YOU FOR FUCK S-"

"Yang watch your language" Weiss scolded, if Yang was any redder in the face she'd be giving ruby's cloak a run for its money.

"Watch my language, watch my language. THAT'S YOUR MAIN CONCERN RIGHT NOW!"

"Yang if you can't keep your voice down we'll have Blake knock you out again like during the shampoo incident" Ruby interjected

"Sis we agreed never to talk about that." whined Yang

"I made no such promise."Ruby declared with a cheeky grin. Weiss deciding she'd had enough of the sister's unique brand of insanity interrupted.

"Um guys, the argument, Yang was saying-"

"Oh right, thanks Weiss, sis I just don't think that these guys can be trusted, I mean sure they are us but they've come from a background rife with war and death and I don't trust the reasons she had for firing on you."

"Well Yang if you don't trust them do you trust me?"

"Of course sis"

"Then trust me when they say they mean us no harm, what happened was merely an accident."

"An accident that put you in the hospital" mumbled Yang.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sis" sighed Yang "Just please… be careful" she pleaded, Ruby smiled before hugging her sister.

"Always." Next door Red Crown was listening to the conversation that was going on next door, she smiled sadly to herself remembering her own sister back on Earth… the one she lost. Banishing such dark thoughts from her mind she rolled over and drifted into oblivion.

X

Remnant

16th January 2078

Beacon Academy

Initiation was upon them, decked out in their mark IV powered assault armor the 4 soldiers were marching in unison through the halls of beacon, weapons slung over their shoulder with a hand keeping it in place with the other hand swaying slightly as they marched, they were met at the launch pads by Professor Ozpin. They snapped off a salute causing Ozpin to sigh.

"Ladies we've been over this-"

"Sorry sir, operational protocol dictates that all superiors be they civilian or military are given a salute by SAG operatives upon meeting them while on duty, since we are about to embark on a mission operational protocol applies." Recited Cloud like she was quoting a dictionary, Ozpin sighed again while pinching his nose before looking at the 4 soldiers again.

"Very well, your mission is simple; in the forest is a temple with a relic. Your task is to retrieve that relic and make your way back here, you will encounter the creatures of grimm, do _not_ hesitate to eliminate them, understood?"

"SIR YES SIR" Ozpin allowed a small smile

"Good now take your positions." The 4 soldiers lined up on the launch pads, they were warned by RWBY about the fact they would be launched into the woods and so had each devised a landing strategy to ensure they survived the fall.

"Ready… and…LAUNCH!"

X

 **Here we are chapter 5 next chapter is going to be the initiation for our soldiers and we find out how each of them performs against the grimm, now I won't make them OP they will have to fight for the right to survive, but with that in mind remember that they have their armor, training and superior weaponry at their disposal. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

So very far away

Chapter 6

Remnant

16th January 2078

Emerald forest

Red Crown inhaled deeply then exhaled before deploying the grappling hook embedded in her right gauntlet, it's blade bit into the tree as she started using the thrusters built in her armors vambraces and the underside of her boots to slow her momentum so that when the wire went taunt she didn't dislocate her arm, she used the halted momentum to swing down to the ground rolling into a crouch with her weapon drawn and against her shoulder. She scanned the area for any Grimm but thankfully the area was clear, she moved towards the waypoint shown on the mini-map of her HUD her weapon scanning her surroundings systematically. After a few minutes she heard a rustling coming from her left, activating her optical camo she knelt down in the foliage waiting for whatever was approaching, out of the bushes emerged a singular Beowolf it sniffed the air trying to determine where the prey it had sensed had vanished too. Red Crown looked down the scope of her rifle as it trained onto the Beowolf, she inhaled then exhaled slowly depressing the trigger as she did so, there was a loud crack as the .50 cal round shot through the air and punched clean through the Beowolf's head. It was dead before it hit the floor; smiling _grimly_ to herself she lowered her weapon and deactivated her cloak to save it's power as she moved forward to inspect the newly made corpse. It's black body was slowly disintegrating little flakes of disintegrating flesh floating in the air. Deciding she had seen enough she moved off in the direction of the way point hoping to run into her squad mates along the way.

After walking for about an hour she heard a loud barking sound she instantly recognized, it was the barking of Cloud's shotgun. Moving quickly but quietly she made her way in the direction of the gunfire, she discovered that White Cloud was having a rather difficult encounter, three Ursai were trying to maul her, two already lay dead large chunks of their torso completely disintegrated thanks to the rounds Cloud used. One of the living Ursai charged Cloud who ducked before pulling out her combat knife and stabbing it through the eye of the next Ursa to charge her, the 6 inch hi frequency oscillating knife easily sliced through the eye into the creatures brain killing it instantly, abandoning the knife for now she shouldered her shotgun and fired a pulse slug into the face of the next Ursa, the last Ursa enraged by the loss of its kin attacked wildly hoping to kill Cloud, but with an unnatural grace for someone in power armor she deftly dodged the attacks before placing the shotgun barrel against the Ursa's head and pulling the trigger blowing it's head to smithereens. However she failed to notice a lone Beowolf seeking to take advantage of her inattention and lunged at her, she whirled round pistol in hand but stopped when she heard a loud crack followed by the Beowolf crumpling to the floor. Crown emerged from the foliage a small smirk hidden under her visor.

"Cutting it rather close there hay Cloud." She said a smile in her voice, Cloud snorted before looking at the disintegrating corpse of the Beowolf.

"It was already dead, it just didn't know it." Crown dead panned at her.

"That was a cliché; you know how I feel about those."

"Couldn't resist" Cloud retorted a smile in her voice.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, come on we've still got an initiation to pass"

"Yes Ma'm" replied Cloud all traces of humor gone from her voice.

X

Remnant

16th January 2078

Emerald forest

Elsewhere in the Emerald forest we catch up with the other two soldiers as they make their own way through the thick foliage, a quiet conversation taking place between them.

"So, how do you suppose we're going to get back, as nice as this place is and I'm thankful for the break in all the fighting, death and destruction back on Earth but... I don't know, it just feels wrong; us living in peace and quiet while our friends and family back on Earth fight tooth and nail for their survival." Shadow said in a quiet voice

"I know how you feel, when I first heard about the lack of a world conflict in this place I was both happy and sad, happy that we'll finally be able to have a semi peaceful life for a while but sad because of all the stuff that's still ongoing back on Earth. I just can't help but wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"What is happening back on Earth, is the war going in our favour, has it ended, is all life on Earth dead."

"We haven't been gone that long."

"Shadow a day here could be a century on Earth for all we know."

"... fare point."

"But enough of my rambling, we need to find the artefact, we're not going to find it standing here looking pretty."

"Agreed, let's move" the two moved on making quick and steady progress through the forest, after 12 minutes of walking they came across a ruined temple.

"Looks like the place" commented Shadow using her HUD's enhanced vision to scan the surrounding area for Grimm.

"See anything?"

"No areas clear for now, let's move." With their Weapons drawn against their shoulders the pair jogged towards the temple weapons panning left and right in case any Grimm decided to butt in on their initiation. As they reached the temple they began to realize what their 'relics' were.

"You're having a laugh right?"

"Playing cards." Sure enough set into stands on different pedestals were 13 playing cards, each looking exactly like their Earth born cousins.

"Well this is convenient." Deadpanned Shadow, who then began to realize something, which she also realized took her far too long to notice.

"Where are Crown and Cloud?" Candle looked behind Shadow as if in answer.

"We're behind you" surprised by their sudden appearance Shadow spun around in shock while she tried to settle her heart rate.

"Jesus you two, you almost gave me a heart attack." Cloud snorted

"Don't be so dramatic." The 4 women turned their attention back to the temple.

"So are these the relics?" asked Crown curiously.

"I would assume so, they've been placed here strategically for a purpose and I can't think of any other purpose for playing cards to be out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe the Grimm play cards." Joked Candle, she got a sideways glance from everyone in return, "Oh lighten up." She said sulkily.

"So which ones do we grab, I say ace"

"Queen"

"Ace"

"I'm gonna say Ace"

"Sorry Candle maybe next time." Candle for her part grumbled good naturedly earning a few chuckles from her friends. Crown retrieved the ace card and was about to depart with her squad when they heard a loud rumbling sound.

"Do you guys hear that?" they felt the ground start to quake, then it began to crack beneath their feet.

"MOVE!" they lunged in separate directions as a large worm smashed through the ground they had been standing on its maw glistening with razor sharp teeth and saliva. The group of soldiers evaluated their new foe.

"It's too big for my weapon it'll just piss it off" observed Shadow.

"My weapon might be able to do something, but its skin looks quite thick." Candle commented.

"I have a plan; Cloud's shotgun is equipped with pulse rounds, we just need for her to deal it some crippling damage and that should be the end of the damned thing" Crown noted

"It's not a perfect plan, but you've had worse" Cloud commented off handedly.

"Gee thanks now then Shadow, Candle COVERING FIRE" the two soldiers complied immediately and unleashed a barrage of fire at the large worm like creature. The worm shrieked in outrage and launched forward hoping to grab one of its prey in its gaping maw. The Shadow nimbly dodged the attempt and fired a burst from her SMG into the side of it's face raking bullets across it's cheek, the thing screeched in anger before swinging to the side catching Shadow off guard and sending her flying, activating her thrusters she re-orientated herself and landed on her feet sliding across the ground slightly before dropping into a crouch and continuing to fire.

Candle unloaded the rest of her mag at the thing as it turned its attention to her, cursing softly she dived out of the way as it spat something at her she watched the ground where she was stood start to corrode away.

"Acid spit, that is so cliché" as if angered by her proclamation the large worm lunged at the blonde intent on swallowing her whole, Candle dodged but not before arming a pair of grenades and chucking them down the monsters gullet, a pair of explosions were heard as the grimm howled in agony. The thing seemed to cough ejecting a cloud of black smoke and a wash of blood and viscera, enraged by the damage it took the worm focused itself on Candle, unaware of what was happening behind it.

Crown pressed a small button on the side of her weapon morphing it into a marksman rifle, the red head took aim and fired an armour piercing .50 cal round at the back of the worms head, it turned around and lunged at Crown who dodged to the side, when it slammed into the ground Cloud ran up to it and slammed her combat knife into the side of the things head it lifted off the ground and Cloud held on for dear life, using the momentum she had gained she launched herself onto the top of its head and fired a pulse round straight down, the now pissed grimm swung it's head side to side violently in an attempt to dislodge the soldier on its head, cloud gripped tightly onto the sides of the hole she had created. She was debating what to do next when a voice came over the radio.

"Cloud think fast." Cloud looked in Crown's direction when the grimm's head was closer to the ground as she threw an object at her, Cloud held her hand out and managed to snag it only to discover it was a miniaturized fission grenade.

"Wow and it isn't even my birthday" Cloud Joked before pressing the button arming the device and chucking it into the hole she had blasted, she then let go and slid down the worm jumped, then landed and rolled into a prone position covering her head, the others took the que and took any form of cover they could. The grimm seeing its prey cowering in fear shrieked in victory before a long beep began to howl in it's ears then it's whole world turned white as the miniature nuke exploded cracking open the grimms head and spraying the surrounding area in bits of gore and blood. Cloud stood back up and looked at the now dead grimm as what was left of its upper body flopped to the ground.

"Well... that was a thing" commented candle earning sighs of annoyance from each of her teammates.

X

Remnant

16th January 2078

Beacon Academy

"Well done you four, not only did you pass your initiation, quite quickly might I add, but you also took out a lurker, those types of grimm are not that easy to kill" congratulated Ozipn a slight smirk on his face.

"Pshh that was nothing, after facing a Jaeger's _medusa_ nothing much scares me" chirped Crown.

"Except for when she discovers that her cookie rations are not being delivered" smirked Candle

"YANG what have I said about speaking of such a thing, I have nightmares just imagining such an event" shuddered Crown earning a laugh from her squad mates.

"Well girls I think you should know that since you're too old to be students I have decided to 'hire' you as additional security around campus, such a thing would be extremely useful with the vytal festival coming up." Ozpin interjected

"Thank you Ozpin, one form of combat school was enough for us, we enjoyed it but studying was just sooooo boring" groused Candle, Ozpin smirked slightly before turning around and leaving.

"So what no-"

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE." The 4 soldiers whirled around too see team RWBY approaching them.

"You guys were amazing out there, your weapons were so cool, and you worked so well together and then there was that device that made the grimm go BOOM and it was just so… gahh you know" Ruby exclaimed excitedly while flailing her arms around. Yang chuckled slightly before giving her sister a one armed hug.

"Easy there Ruby they're probably tired, why don't you let them get some rest and you can pester them tomorrow."

"But… okay" Ruby conceded before she, her team and the soldiers went to their dorms to turn in for the night.

X

Remnant

16th January 2078

Down town Vale

In an abandoned warehouse a middle aged criminal with orange hair, a white coat and a black bowler hat was hunched over a map while smoking a cigar, he was studying a layout of beacon academy trying to memorize its structure and layout.

"It's only a matter of time, then I'll be seeing you real soon red." Placed behind him was a locked cage, if one were to look hard enough inside they would see a figure huddled up in a corner…

A white cloak draped around it


End file.
